The present invention relates to a dot printing device for accounting, terminal, telewriting machine, and similar office machine, comprising a plurality of writing wires having the writing ends subsantially aligned and selectively actuatable by a corresponding number of control electro-magnets to write symbols and characters on a recording support in conformity with dot matrices.
A dot printing device is known in which, to increase the writing speed, the writing ends of the wires are disposed side by side along two lines, parallel relative to each other and perpendicular to the direction of forward movement of the printing head. The wires are selectively actuated to write at high speed the characters of a line according to a dot matrix which is very readable but with rather low definition. The drawback of such a device is that the speed of the movement of the head-carrying carriage is very high, as a result of which the mechanical parts are subjected to considerable wear, and as a consequence of this the control circuit is necessarily complex and therefore costly.
A dot printing device is also known in which, to improve writing quality, several wires are used, the writing ends of which are aligned on a single line, slanting relative to the printing direction. In this manner the characters are written with matrices with high dot definition, with partial superimposition of the dots printed in their vertical lines. This printing device, however, suffers from the drawback of being rather slow, and thus little suited to being used in those machines such as terminals, where a high writing speed is required.